Palomitas de maíz
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Fue culpa de Bella. Maldita adicta al trabajo que la dejó plantada sola en un cine... UA TH


_¡Hola, muchachillos! ¿Os dais cuenta? ¿Quién dice que la universidad no es productiva? Aquí servidora va a creación por día prácticamente con esto de que no se entera de nada de lo que le dicen en las clases xD Llego a vuestros hogares con un __**Jasper/Alice**__ con algunos toques de __**Nessie/Jacob**__ y un poco de __**Edward/Bella.**__ Todo muy canon, de no ser por que __**se trata de un UA**__**sin vampiros**__ (¿quién cree en vampiros? xD)_

_Muchos mordiscos invernales,_

_Kira._

ººoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºº

_**Palomitas de maíz**_

El centro comercial estaba lleno de gente haciendo sus compras de Navidad. La decoración brillaba por todas partes convirtiendo cada tienda y rincón en una explosión de rojo, verde y dorado que amenazaba con dejar ciego a todo aquel que osara mirarlo durante más de dos segundos seguidos y obligaba a los compradores a parpadear aturdidos y deslumbrados. Varios asistentes vestidos de elfos atendían a los clientes más indecisos o molestos, y una larga cola de niños se agolpaba ante el gran trono en el que un falso Santa Claus de sonrisa perenne y fingida, ocupado en repetir constantemente la misma risa tópica y la pregunta estándar de su trabajo, se sentaba. De vez en cuando no podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco, cansado por la falta de aliciente que suponía aquel empleo.

En la planta más alta, sin embargo, el ambiente era un poco más distinto. Allí se agrupaban las cafeterías y los restaurantes, donde la gente se sentaba a tomar algo y relajarse después de tan arduas tareas. El olor a café, chocolate y gofres llenaba el aire convirtiendo el escenario en un sitio mucho más acogedor y familiar de lo que lo eran las frías tiendas.

Pero allí arriba también estaban los cines, y, frente a ellos, una menuda morena impaciente. A pesar de su preocupante adicción a las compras, había logrado controlarse y tan sólo tenía en sus manos dos pequeñas bolsas con un par de regalos para su mejor amiga y su madre. Golpeaba nerviosamente con el pie en el suelo y bufaba un poco de vez en cuando. Odiaba esperar. Se apartó de la cara un mechón de su corto pelo de punta, comprobó el reloj, resopló otro poco y fue hacia las taquillas.

- Hola. Dos para la doce, por favor.

La chica tras el cristal se centró en la pantalla de su ordenador, buscando todos los datos, y a nuestra pequeña duendecilla le sonó el móvil.

- ¿Sí?

- Antes de que digas nada, lo siento. .

- ¡No! – gimió ella - ¡No! ¡Bella, lo prometiste!

- El profesor Gerandy me acaba de encasquetar otra corrección que me va a ocupar otro buen par de horas y no puedo faltar – explicó la voz al otro lado de la línea con auténtica disculpa impregnando cada palabra.

La morena suspiró y tomó aire para no volver a gemir.

- Vale. Te veré en casa – y ambas colgaron. Se mordió un labio, conteniendo una exclamación frustrada y miró a la taquillera - ¿Puede cancelar las entradas?

- Acabo de sacarlas, lo lamento.

- No pasa nada – se resignó la morena. Pagó y se apartó hacia un lado para guardar la cartera – Va a ser patético que entre sola a ver una película de terror. Una friki… - musitó para sí misma.

Sin embargo, aún le quedaba una duda más que despejar y solucionar: averiguar qué hacer con la entrada que le sobraba. Sin quererlo, escuchó cómo las personas que habían hecho cola tras de ella preguntaban también por la sala doce y se giró, con una idea tomando forma en su cabecita.

Eran seis, cinco de ellos más similares y uno más dispar, muy alto y moreno, con los ojos negros y profundos y la piel cobriza. Los otros eran más pálidos y había una pareja entre ellos, una rubia escultural y preciosa y un grandullón de pelo negro que la agarraba por la cintura y le daba algún que otro beso mientras ella se reía e intentaba contarle algo sin distraerse. Aparte de ellos, había otros dos que debían de ser hermanos, a juzgar por su pelo cobrizo, un chico y una chica. Ella parecía ligeramente más joven que el resto y su dulce rostro estaba enmarcado por unos cuidados rizos. Se codeaba entre bromas con el que sería su hermano, un chico algo más alto de sonrisa amable y ojos verdes, como los de ella. El último era un rubio de ojos azules que parecía más tímido que sus amigos. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y parecía divertido por la conversación entre la pareja de hermanos, a juzgar por la turbadora sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. El moreno de piel cobriza también sonreía, pero parecía más interesado en la chica que en el chico por la forma en que la miraba.

Se acercó a ellos con sus andares saltarines y sonrió.

- Hola – todos menos la pareja la miraron, sorprendidos -. Veréis, mi mejor amiga me acaba de plantar por dos toneladas de libros viejos – la chica y el moreno se rieron por lo bajo – así que me sobra una entrada. Si vais a la doce, os la podéis quedar.

Agitó el papelito en su mano.

- ¿Y vas a entrar sola? – preguntó incrédula la rizosa. Ella asintió, encogiéndose de hombros - ¡Ni de coña! ¡Eso sería horrible, es viernes por la noche! Entra con nosotros.

- Nessie… - musitó entre dientes su supuesto hermano.

- Oh, venga, Edward. No es ninguna psicópata – sonrió – Soy Renesmee Cullen, aunque siempre me llaman Nessie – se presentó con vivacidad.

- Yo soy Alice Brandon – respondió la morena, divertida, y le puso la entrada en la mano – Quédatela. No son numeradas, así que no hay problema.

- Pero… Vas a estar sola… - repuso la castaña, apenada.

- Tranquila, lo llevaré con elegancia – Alice le guiñó un ojo – ¡Hasta otra!

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano para marcharse casi bailando hacia el bar del cine en busca de unas palomitas. El tal Edward le había caído gordo, aunque no le hacía falta ser ninguna superdotada para darse cuenta de lo siniestro de su conducta, normal que desconfiase. Entró a la sala vacía y se sentó justo en mitad de la fila central, aprovechando el poder escoger. Oh, Bella iba a tener que acompañarla de compras durante un mes y hacer la cena durante otro tanto para poder compensarle aquello…

Sacó el móvil para quitarle el sonido y aprovechó para mandarle un mensaje a Bella haciéndole saber que estaba sola y abandonada en mitad de una sala de cine desierta.

- Oh, vaya, qué coincidencia - exclamó con fingida sorpresa una femenina voz familiar a su lado. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Nessie sonriéndole amistosa - ¿Están ocupados? – preguntó, señalando los asientos a su lado.

- No hace falta que…

- Pero quiero. Pareces muy simpática y, después de todo, me has invitado al cine. Creo que es justo – respondió la castaña, sentándose junto a ella.

- Bueno, pues gracias – sonrió Alice.

Uno de los chicos que la acompañaban soltó un carraspeo.

- Claro, perdona – dijo Nessie, mirándole -. Alice, ¿no? – la morena asintió – Alice, él es Jacob – le señaló al chico moreno y alto que se sentó al otro lado de su presentadora saludando con una sonrisa -. El que casi te gruñe antes es Edward, mi hermano. Tiene un problema de sobreprotección obsesiva y paranoica, pero le acabas cogiendo cariño – su hermano le hizo una mueca -, y el rubio es Jasper, su mejor amigo.

Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y Alice le devolvió el gesto instintivamente. Le gustaban sus ojos, parecían decir mucho más que cualquier otra parte de él.

- Y la parejita que, gracias a Dios, se ha ido para allá arriba – Nessie hizo un gesto hacia las filas superiores, donde la rubia y su compañero se achuchaban amparados por algo de penumbra – son Rosalie y Emmet. Edward los hace sentarse aparte y lejos desde la primera vez que vinimos al cine juntos. Son demasiado cariñosos.

Ambas se rieron y Alice miró a Edward.

- Muy serio, se llevaría bien con Bella – dijo para sí misma, aunque no lo suficientemente alto, ya que el aludido la miró con una ceja levantada.

- En realidad es una mente perversa – la corrigió Jacob, ganándose un manotazo en la nuca.

- Eddie, deja en paz a Jake – le reprochó Nessie, acariciando con cariño la zona dolorida del moreno, que parecía un perro siendo mimado por su humano favorito.

- Llámame Eddie otra vez y siento a Rose y Emmet a tu lado – gruñó él, molesto.

Nessie le hizo burla y luego exclamó:

- ¡Venga, sentaos al otro lado de Alice! ¿No iréis a dejarla marginada en una esquina, no?

Jasper pasó delante y se sentó junto a su nueva compañera de película. Edward ocupó el asiento a su izquierda y como si lo hubiesen invocado, la sala se quedó a oscuras y comenzaron los tráilers.

Nessie botó en su asiento.

- ¡Esto es lo mejor! – susurró, haciendo reír a Jacob y Alice, mientras anunciaban una película d dibujos animados por ordenador.

Finalmente, dejaron la publicidad y comenzaron a proyectar los títulos de crédito. Se suponía que aquello sería una orgía de sangre y bichos deformes hasta el final, con algún que otro hachazo y mutilación de vez en cuando, y Alice había querido ir a verla porque siempre se divertía viendo a Bella ponerse blanca con cada escena un poco fuerte y criticando los efectos especiales, aunque ahora que su amiga no estaba y no se atrevía a comentar nada con las personas que la rodeaban, se estaba dando cuenta de que aquello era un bodrio infumable y se le escaparon un par de bostezos hacia la mitad de la película.

- ¿Te aburre? – preguntó la voz baja y tibia de Jasper en su oído.

Alice lo miró con una sonrisa ligeramente adormilada.

- Un poco – admitió.

- La trama no es muy buena – le dio la razón él -, pero merece la pena por ver a Paris Hilton actuar así de mal.

La morena contuvo una risita.

- Debe de ser lo único interesante. Eso y el chico ese tan alto que antes salía en las Chicas Gilmore.

- Lo siento, comprenderás que me fije más en la Hilton, ¿no?

Ambos se rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿A qué te dedicas? - Susurró entonces él, interesado.

- Estudio diseño y moda a distancia y trabajo de asistente en una agencia de publicidad. ¿Y tú?

- Filosofía en la Universidad de las afueras.

- Oh, entonces debes de estar en el mismo pabellón que Bella.

- ¿Bella?

- Mi amiga, Isabella Swan.

- ¿No es la ayudante del profesor Girandy, el de Literatura del XIX?

- La misma.

- La he visto de vez en cuando por ahí. A Edward le gusta pasar a buscarme para ver si se la encuentra – confesó Jasper, cerca de su oído, para asegurarse de que su amigo no le oía.

Alice puso cara de no entenderlo.

- Le gusta desde hace un par de meses – aclaró él.

- ¿Y nunca ha hablado con ella? – preguntó, obteniendo una respuesta negativa – Eso es muy triste, ¿por qué no la invita a un café? A Bella le encanta el café con caramelo, es su perdición. Luego anda rebotando por ahí como una pelota, pero eso es lo de menos.

Jasper se rió.

- Edward es un poco tímido con las chicas.

- Pues eso sí que no puedo entenderlo. – _Pero si está buenísimo, debería ser al revés_, pensó Alice, aunque se abstuvo de ponerlo en palabras.

- Emmet ha intentado convencerle varias veces, pero no consigue nada.

Jasper suspiró, como si aquellos tejemanejes de sus amigos lo trajesen de cabeza. Miró hacia las filas superiores y rápidamente devolvió la vista al frente con las mejillas un poco más calientes. Maldita pareja de degenerados…

Un grito espeluznante sobresaltó a toda la sala y Alice vio cómo Nessie se agarraba al brazo de Jacob y éste le acariciaba la mano, tranquilizador, para luego pasarle el brazo por los hombros. Sonrió, parecían tan inocentes. Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que ella misma estaba aferrando la mano de alguien sobre el apoyabrazos del asiento. Vio cómo Jasper parecía divertido con su embarazo cuando apartó la mano rápidamente. Quizás Paris Hilton no era tan mala actuando, el corazón le había dado un vuelco con aquel grito.

- Tranquila – le dijo, y se relajó con el mero hecho de oír su voz -, lo malo hubiera sido Edward me hubiese cogido la otra mano. Eso habría sido raro.

Alice se rió.

No hablaron más hasta que las luces se encendieron, captando en un estrecho abrazo a Nessie y Jacob y mostrando a un Edward profundamente dormido. Su hermana farfulló algo y luego lo agitó como a una maraca para despertarlo con brusquedad.

- Bueno, creo que ha sido la peor película de la historia – comentó Edward cuando por fin comprendió que se había quedado frito.

- Te apoyo completamente – asintió Jacob -. Dos horas de unos efectos especiales penosos, tío.

Alice sacó y conectó de nuevo su móvil. Tras unos segundos de teclear y observar fijamente la pantalla, una sonrisa bastante siniestra se dibujó por su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Jasper, aun sentado a su lado.

- Bella viene a buscarme – respondió ella en un susurro, lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Edward, que se estaba poniendo la chaqueta.

Jasper no dijo nada más, sólo rió entre dientes, y el grupo entero salió de la sala para reunirse con la feliz y apuesta pareja que había bajado delante y los estaba esperando. Una vez fuera, ellos mismos se presentaron a Alice y todos juntos fueron hacia la entrada del cine. La morena apenas si tardó unos segundos en localizar a su amiga.

- Esperad un momento, quiero presentárosla – les dijo antes de salir como una centella hacia la cafetería de enfrente.

Bella Swan acababa de sentarse a su mesa y buscaba un camarero que la atendiese cuando un remolino blanco y negro apareció a su lado y la besó en ambas mejillas.

- Te odio, zorra ingrata. Vas a deberme mucho más que unos días de compras después de lo que voy a hacer por ti a pesar de todo – le dijo al oído a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Bella levantó las cejas, la saludó con calma y después la siguió mientras Alice tironeaba de su brazo para guiarla hasta donde sus nuevos amigos la estaba esperando todavía. La morena casi pudo ver a Edward atragantarse con su propia saliva al ver a Bella con ella, y Emmet, Nessie y Jasper giraron sus cuellos tan bruscamente para contemplarlo que chasquearon casi al unísono.

- Chicos, esta es Bella Swan, la persona a la que, muy benevolentemente, pienso perdonar a pesar de lo que me ha hecho hoy – la presentó -. Bella, ellos son Nessie, Jacob, Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Edward.

Bella los saludó a todos con timidez y las mejillas completamente rojas. Sus ojos se detuvieron unas milésimas de segundo de más en Edward, y Alice sonrió complacida. Llevaba meses oyendo a su amiga hablarle de ese chico de ojos verdes que se paseaba de vez en cuando por el pabellón de Humanidades para recoger a su amigo rubio. Casi había ronroneado de placer al enterarse de que Edward también se había fijado en ella.

- Gracias por haberla acompañado – musitó Bella, intimidada.

Se hizo un ligero silencio incómodo entre ellos. Menos mal que Emmet estaba allí par solucionar semejante problema.

- Pero Edward, parece que nuestra madre no te haya educado – bramó con una sonrisa que no clamaba nada bueno -. ¿Por qué no invitas a Bella a un café?

El chico lo fulminó con la mirada, avergonzado, antes de sacar el valor de algún rincón desconocido de sí mismo y mirar de nuevo a la chica de ojos castaños que llevaba varios meses obsesionándolo.

- ¿Te gustaría?

_¿Qué?_ Bella levantó la mirada sobresaltada para acabar asintiendo entrecortadamente. Edward sonrió y ambos estaban a punto de marcharse hacia un pequeño café que estaba en la esquina cuando ella se giró hacia atrás.

- Espera, Alice ¿qué…?

La morena agitó una mano despreocupadamente.

- Ya nos vemos en casa – le guiñó un ojo.

Bella la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que un guiño era sinónimo de no intentes discutir en el lenguaje de signos de Alice. La saludó con la mano antes de desaparecer con Edward.

Nessie botó en el sitio, emocionada, y se abrazó a Jacob.

- Rosalie, ¿no querías que me probase ese vestido rojo?

La rubia asintió, contenta, y arrastraron a sus respectivos compañeros de penurias hasta la zona de las tiendas. Jasper y Alice se miraron, divertidos.

- Qué poco significamos para el mundo – comentó él con un tono falsamente trágico.

- Nada, no somos nada.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Jasper lanzó la pregunta como quien lanza una moneda al aire y tiene miedo de ver lo que le ha salido. De repente se mostraba nervioso y tenía de nuevo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

- Claro que sí – sonrió Alice.

Él la miró, más sorprendido que otra cosa, y ella tuvo la sensación de que no había estado muy convencido de que ella pudiese querer estar un rato a solas con un tipo como él, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué. Se enganchó a su brazo con soltura y se dejó guiar hacia una de las terracitas con sillas de madera que había.

Quizás Bella no fuese a tener que compensarle tanto después de todo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_Nuevamente, me honro en comunicarles que serán bienvenidos todos los comentarios con respecto a la historia y largamente agradecidos por Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Jacob o quien les plazca cualquier día que no haga sol._


End file.
